Reliance
by SmartySkittlePants
Summary: This fanfics ma first one so imma make it a special Dante/X-23 themed one so read to find out what its about oh and don't flame me if its too boring :/  DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! First fanfic so please don't judge :p Also my first mvc3 fanfic! Enjoy!**

Reliance chapter 1:

**Dante's POV**

She was always so quiet, so calm and shy yet determined and focused and when she fought, it was quick yet elegant or as he'd prefer; stylish and beautiful.

It was a week before they had to defeat Galactus and save the Earth of both worlds, he thought he'd spend this time learning more about the gothic beauty.

They had just passed through the hand hideout and were moving on, they came across a field where they thought they'd stay and camp for the night.

"Well bubs, I guess I'll go and get some wood from that forest up there." Wolverine said as they had finished putting up their tents.

"Sure." Dante said with a hint of venom in his voice, wolvie had an edge with dante too so he thought he'd give him a taste of his own medicine. "BUT, how you gonna cut wood with no axe genius?"

Wolverine grinned menacingly and extracted his claws.

"Like this bub!" Wolverine spat and made his way towards the forest.

Dante shook his head and turned to see X-23 gone into her tent.

He sighed, he might as well get freshened up in his own tent.

He threw his red coat on his makeshift bed and took off the leather strap on his chest, he took out his guns and played with them for a little while before he started to swing it around his finger with skill and then aimed for the air, he began to fling them up and then front flip and catch them, he aimed for the tent opening and saw X-23 poking her head inside his tent with a shocked face.

"Hehe, sorry about that." Dante grinned and put his guns back on his bed.

He turned to face her but saw her turn away, he looked confused and then chuckled to himself, only to make her cringe.

"Sorry bout this, is there something I can help you with?" Dante smiled and walked towards her and grabbed a black t-shirt off the small table.

"Uhm...yeah I was wondering if you had any extra pillows?" She asked but still remained with her back at him.

"Yeah...hey you can turn around, I've got a shirt here." He smirked.

She turned around only for her to see his toned abs and muscles.

He put on his black t-shirt slowly, he was enjoying this for some reason, he wanted her to see his chiseled chest.

"Sorry about that, here ya go." He smiled warmly and grabbed a couple of his pillows and gave it to her.

"Thanks." She muttered as their hands made contact and swiftly turned and walked out.

Strange, he thought but he liked it as he changed his pants.

**X-23's POV**

He was really well built! She thought as she entered the sanctuary of her own tent and sunk back and hugged the pillows tight.

She mentally slapped herself and got changed into a black tank top and a blue cardigan with her jeans and pumps.

She poked her head outside the tent and looked around, she wanted to explore a little, it was rare for her to travel without being on a mission so she thought she'd see a piece the world while she was at it.

She really just wanted to discover herself and run away from her past, she walked across a field and stopped to look at the various flowers that grew there, slowly but surely her life was being restored and changing.

She smiled as she took a whiff of the pink flower that smelled sweet and crisp.

**Dante's POV**

Man, this journey is awesome! I met a nice girl who doesn't want to kill me! Hell she's kinda perfect.

He walked out of his tent to smell the fresh air and walked towards the spot where wolverine would light the fire, he looked to X-23's side of the camp and decided to see if she wanted to hang out.

He parted the entrance and peeked inside, no one was there, strange, he stood by the fire again and decided that he had nothing better to do than go look for her.

He walked towards the field where the flowers grew and stepped onto the field, it was calm and peaceful as he started walking he felt more relaxed, he walked deeper until there were a few trees and stopped as he saw something move.

Quickly he hid behind a tree and peeked to see what it was.

He was surprised to see X-23, smelling some flowers with a peaceful, smiling expression and a blush visible on her cheeks.

Dante himself blushed and accidentally stepped on some bark.

**X-23's POV**

She was in the middle of smelling flowers when she heard a snap and quickly extracted her claws, she heard the sound coming from the trees in front of her.

She braced herself and snuck up on whatever was hidden in the darkness.

She creeped up and heard a soft rustle but she had amazing hearing and quickly rushed behind the tree and pinned the figure to the tree with her claws pointed at it.

"D-Dante?" She stuttered with wide eyes.

"X-23...relax, it's just me." He put his arms up and looked down at her.

She slowly released him and said she was sorry.

"Hey its ok, happens all the time to me!" Dante grinned but saw her confused face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked straightforwardly and backed up a bit.

He noticed and scowled a little, was she scared of him?

"I wanted to ask you if you wanted to hang but you left already so I came to look for you." He smiled warmly as if she was a pizza without olives.

"Ok..." She said and sighed deeply.

"So do you wanna hang out?" He asked anyways.

She looked at him confusedly at first but then nodded.

He smiled widely and started to walk towards the middle of the field with her.

"Why are we here, you said you wanted to hang out...?" She asked and narrowed her green eyes.

"I wanna do what you did." He said softly.

He bent down and picked up a grapefruit pink flower and smelled it, he stood up to face her, smiled and tilted his head as he gestured for her to take the flower.

With a light blush on her cheeks she took the flower and smelt it, it smelt so soft and beautiful that she was getting lost in its aroma.

Little did she know that a blush was forming on his cheeks too, that's when he had a cliche' yet awesome idea.

He took the flower slowly from her hands and placed it in her hair and smiled slightly, she looked up at him with a small gasp escaping her lips.

He then cringed, he backed away and soon started to walk away with that big blush on his face, leaving a confused X-23 to stare at his figure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here we go again! Take two and this time, they're travelling across the border and on to metro city(sorry for the wrong order of places)**

Reliance: chapter 2

**Dante's POV**

Wolverine was leading the group across the woods which was just about ten miles outside Metro City when they stopped and rested for the day.

"We should reach the city by tonight, then we'll get some PROPER rest but for now let's just take a break." Wolvie grinned and went to light a fire, X-23 went to help him and Dante was left alone.

Dante shrugged and decided that he'd use this time to train, so he threw his coat aside and started to slash Rebellion in the air and make makeshift targets for gun practice, not that he needed it but even his skills can deteriorate without practice.

It started to rain but even so he thought it was a slight more of a challenge.

He aimed for some trees and hard to reach branches, he did a back flip off a tree and shot some falling acorns and muttered 'bingo'.

He whipped out Rebellion and peirced the tree on the target, hitting a bullseyewith the tip of his sword.

"Whoa, easy bub, don't wanna give the birds a scare!" Wolverine said out of nowhwere and put the wood down.

Dante chuckled and put Rebellion and his guns away, he took out Nevan and was just about to play it when Wolverine added something.

"Whoa, go rock out somewhere far from here, that mojo weirdo guitar stays far away from here bub." Wolverine reasoned to Dante as Nevan had a reputation of wrecking stuff.

"Haha fine Wolvie." Dante smirked and began walking away.

"Don't call me that!" Wolverine grunted but Dante just waved over his shoulder.

As soon as Dante reached a clearing, he immediately pulled out Nevan and started rocking out to the tone of Micheal Jacksons Beat It.

The cool beat and heavy distortion made Dante look like a rock god!

Dante was actually just happy to be playing, he wanted to just relax and play with Nevan since he got it.

He toned it down as the song finished and started to play some soft,gentle melody which lasted a couple minutes before he distorted a little more and went on to a powerful guitar solo.

Little did he know someone was watching from the sidelines. And that someone was actually enjoying his guitar work.

Then he decided to think about her and soon he played a bittersweet melodic tune and played so for a few minutes before he wiped some sweat away from his forehead, he was just about done with training and playing when he felt a presence loom around the area.

Suddenly he was surprised to hear light clapping from some random direction and saw the figure come out, he wasn't that much surprised to see X-23 emerge from the sanctuary of the trees.

"I really liked that last part Dante, it kinda spoke to me." She approached him with a small smile.

He chuckled nervously, so unlike him by the way so he decided to show off some charm.

He flexed his muscles as he held ,Nevan and grinned at her.

"It kinda spoke to me too and you know what my inspiration for that song was?" He asked bemusingly.

She looked nervous and smiled crookedly as his gaze tried locking with hers, she forced herself to speak sense

Filled words while being in the presence of the so-called hottie of the capcom world.

He chuckled lightly and stepped a little closer. "It was you." He smirked and watched her become unneasy.

"Uhm...thanks then, I appreciate it." She said before turning around.

He then grabbed her wrist and saw her expression turn slightly hostile but her features relaxed after a few seconds.

The tension was thick for a while and Dante still had her wrist gripped by his own larger hand.

She just looked at him with a small scowl but his gaze was persistent, he got lost in her green eyes and he had the urge to pull her close until she spoke up.

"What is it?" Her tone was not annoyed, it was more out of curiosity.

"Do you want to try?" He brought Nevan to the front and smiled at her confusion struck face.

"...Sure." She said simply and took Nevan with her one hand. "Uhh...your hand is.." She blushed.

"S-Sorry." He said and let go.

He watched as she played each string with focus and soon she started playing some arpeggio notes.

Dante was proud and beaming with joy but he realised something was wrong.

"You're not holding it right, let me help quickly." He said and nervously went behind her, he put his right hand on hers and brought the neck of Nevan up.

He then put his left hand on hers and brought Nevan slightly down to give her a more relaxed position.

Perfect, he smiled.

**X-23's POV**

Thank god he didn't see her blush madly as he kind of indirectly wrapped his arms around her.

Not that she didn't like it, she did but he would never be interested in her.

"Thanks." She whispered and waited for his arms to move before she started playing again.

She could sense that he was hesitant to but he let go after a few seconds and soon stood in front of her as she played some notes.

"So this is where you guys are, I could hear the rock music from a mile away..." Wolverine grinned as he came out of the trees.

As soon as he approached them he grinneed slyly.

"I saw that by the way, smooth moves pretty boy but get too fresh and I'll cut your head off." Wolverine extracted his claws.

"N-No its not like that!" They both said at the same time.

"Haha yeah I believe you bubs, like I believe santa claus exists." Wolverine chuckled which made Dante and Laura more guilty.

"I'm just playing, enjoy yerselves, dinner will be ready in a half hour." Wolverine waved as he walked away leaving the two looking as awkward as ever.

Dante made Nevan vanish and a playful smirk crossed his features as if he had thought of an idea.

X-23 felt uneasy and nervous now, she halfway liked that playful smile of his, and the other half didn't like what he was doing.

He poked her and muttered; "Tag."

She let a small smile escape her lips and made her way to chase after him.

She chased him with full force and her mutant powers kicked as her agility heightened but she still lagged a little behind the half breed.

"Dante!" She yelled and sped up but he just glanced back with a grin.

This is fun, she thought, it was a weird feeling. She cried a little bit as she chased him and soon she got an idea.

She decided to use this as an advantage.

She stopped running and just cried for a minute before Dante came running back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He called as he drew nearer to her but she didn't falter her crying, she kept on crying and soon he was right by her.

"Hey, are you ok, what is it?" He asked and slowly pulled her into an embrace.

She looked up at him and spoke: "I've never had fun like this, thank you Dante."

He looked down at her and smiled and felt a poke from her as he released her.

She pulled her face in close and whispered: "Tag."

She ran at full speed and Dante was embarrassed and hid his blush before he continued chasing her.

She managed to outmaneuver him quickly and he was tailing behind her for a few minutes until he reached out to grab her arm.

She glanced back and smirked as she sped up by a milisecond, she grinned in victory but soon collapsed on the ground and opened her eyes to see Dante next to her.

She giggled at first but then burst out laughing, he looked at her confusedly at first but then joined in the laughter.

"HEY LOVERBIRDS, GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE, DINNER'S READY!" Wolverine screamed from the top of his lungs and literally shocked Dante and X-23.

They looked at each other knowingly and shouted back; "WE'RE COMING!"

They kept their promise and hurried back to where the capming spot had been (It was recognized because of Dante's 'training').

"Wow, this is great Logan!" X-23 said and looked up from her noodles.

Wolverine gave her a thumbs up and looked at Dante expectantly.

**Wolverine's POV**

He looked at the demon slayer with expectance as he slurped up the noodles.

"Yeah it's good, still prefer pizza though." He mumbled the latter of the sentence though.

"What was that!" Wolverine sat up and yelled.

"It was allright, now cool your jets Wolvie." Dante said and waved his hand

Up and down.

"You wanna go pretty boy!" Wolverine extracted his claws and Dante stood up with his empty bowl.

"Stop it both of you, you guys are acting like kids!" X-23 yelled and banged her empty bowl on the table.

"L-Laura..." Wolverine said softly as he watched her frustrated form.

**Dante's POV**

He had never heard her name before, on their travels he'd never heard her real name and hell did it sound sweet in his mind, Laura...

She stood up and walked towards her tent.

"Laura I'm sorry for acting this way..." Wolverine began which made her glance back and walk into her tent.

"Sorry for being such an ass, it was really good..." I admitted and smirked at Wolvie.

He patted me on the back and grinned.

"Hey, not everyone appreciates my cooking and heck maybe I'll challenge ya after this crap is over bub!" He said and walked towards his own tent.

"Oh yeah and you and Laura can wash up, I cooked after all." He waved over his shoulder.

Dante shook his head and smiled lightly, crazy old douche bag.

He looked at X-23 now Laura's tent and sighed, he rubbed his head and walked towards it.

He first called out to her informing her of his presence and then entered a few seconds later.

"Hold on, I'm getting dressed, have some patience!" She yelled but it was too late, he was already inside.

He saw Laura taking her top off and only her underwear to cover the bare essentials, he backed up a bit as she turned and was in the middle of taking her bra off when she saw him.

Her expression was now filled with anger and embarrassment.

"Dante, get out!" She yelled and he immediately fled without a word but had a major nosebleed.

He covered up his bloody nose and wiped it on his black tshirt.

Damn...that was really close, half a minute and she could've been naked! And cue another huge ass nosebleed.

He coughed and walked into his tent to change his top, he looked in his bag of clothes and took out a fresh white tshirt to go with his black army pants and black boots.

He smirked as he remembered their time in the clearing...so peaceful.

He turned around and contemplated on saying sorry before heading out, he was met by a head on his chest and looked down at a bunch of black locks.

"H-Hey...about just now, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come in at the wrong time...I should have waited for your reply." He breathed and looked down.

She looked up with a smile on her face, she was ok with it!

"It's ok Dante...I should have replied sooner, its just that damn bra...never mind, clean slate, now how about we get to those dishes." She said and walked out.

Dante furrowed his brows expecting a surprise kick or a punch from her but sighed as she started the water for the dishes.

Damn, Wolverine sure has weird camp gear, I mean a kitchen with a sink! What the hell?

His thoughts were disturbed by a splasdh of water on his face.

"Aaah, my eyes!" He screamed and heard Laura chuckling.

"Oh so you think that's funny?" He smirked ans sprayed some water onto her face too.

"Dante!" She screamed and resumed doing the dishes normally.

They were almost done when water landed on the side of his head, he looked at her with an anime sweatdrop.

He sprayed water on her clothes but looked away as he remembered not to perve when a girl is drenched.

"S-Sorry Laura!" He gritted his teeth and hoped for the best or atleast a wet willy.

**X-23's POV**

Hey, that's the first time he called me by my name, thank you Logan.

She smiled at him warmly and muttered a 'no problem'.

He looked confusedly at her and smiled too, trying not to look at her wet chest area.

She let out a sigh as they'd finished the dishes, she smiled at him and they made their way to their respective tents.

"Goodnight Dante." She sighed as she cuddled up with her pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Had very few moments to write this chapter so don't judge if its too short or sloppy, anyways hope you enjoy it!**

Reliance:Chapter 3

Downtown Metro City was a very urban place, graffitti on the walls of every alley, apartments and run down flats on every street, it wasn't such a welcoming place to be.

But the trio knew they had to fight there sometime in order to reach Galactus and beat him in order to save the fate of the Earth.

They decided to rest uptown and stay at a motel for the mean time.

"Yeah I'd like three rooms please." Wolverine asked the receptionist in the small lobby of a three star motel.

"Name?" She asked and looked up at him while chewing her mint bubblegum and her New Jersey accent ringing in everyone's ear.

"Logan, just Logan." He slightly growled.

"Fine Logan are you sure it's three rooms, cos we have a special on the honeymoon suite for the lovebirds, it's 10 percent off." She bragained and looked at Dante and Laura who were both embarrased.

"That won't be necessary, we'll only be staying here overnight." He said and grabbed the keys off from her.

He led the way to the floor where there newly refurbished rooms awaited, the only thing was that the elevator was out of order and they had to take the stairs all the way to floor 11.

Once they had finally got there X-23 was the first to rush into her room while Logan and Dante just crawled into theirs.

Dante just lied down on his bed and rested for a bit while Wolverine immediately fell asleep and X-23 was smiling as she changed into her pyjamas.

Dante looked up at the ceiling as he lie flat on his bed with his boxers and a t-shirt on.

**Dante's POV**

So tomorrow is the day we fight, well I have been doing a lot of training, although that Wolvie seems to be overconfident with his own skills and didn't train much while X-23 or Laura (he secretly called her that) had been training a couple of times but they needed to work together as a team and train hard together.

As soon as they were done fighting their next opponents he'd be sure to reccomend his solution to their training and strategy.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door and got up to answer it.

He answered it with a small smile hoping that it'd be Laura but found a young girl about 19 with auburn long curls and dark brown eyes, she was well built and had a pleasing smile on her face.

"Hey, I'm Niki, I live down the hall; looks like we'll be neighbors." She twirled her hair and giggled.

"Hey, I'm Dante and well I'll be living here for the night so pleased to meet you." He smiled and smoothly stuck out his hand.

Suddenly a small boy on roller skates gliding down the hall and chuckled as he pushed the girl onto Dante.

"Toby, get back here now!" She yelled at him as Dante held her arms. "Sorry about my brother." She said and looked at him.

She blushed and so did he and as if right on cue, X-23 came out wearing cute looking blue hotpants and a white tank top with a surprised look on her face.

"L-Laura, hey." He grinned and she just smiled and walked over.

"Hey I'm Niki, nice to meet you." Niki introduced herself to X-23.

"Laura, likewise." She shook Niki's hand.

"Well I better get going so, bye." Niki waved and ran back to her room.

Dante couldn't keep his eyes off X-23 though, what she was wearing looked cute on her and that low cut tank top had a great view.

"I better get going too, goodnight." She sighed and looked down and quickly looked back up again but he noticed already.

"What's wrong?" He asked and looked down and then at her again.

"N-Nothing, just please cover up your lower region." She blushed and walked back to her room.

"Goodnight!" He called and walked back into his own room.

**No-ones POV**

The next morning everyone woke up early, showered and got dressed and just as they were about to have breakfast the sound of walls being smashed was heard from the 11th floor and screams errupted from everyone else.

It was a maverick hunter with long blond hair and a saber, he had red armor on; the next was a well known figure with a red and yellow suit made out of Iron, yes it was billionnaire Tony Stark A.K.A Ironman and finally it was a tween girl in a giant robot with some weird creatures around her.


End file.
